Don't Mess with Love
by DarkChocaholic
Summary: I swear, my twin brother is the most idiotic troll alive, no matter how smart he seems in class. It is after all said brother, Scorpius Malfoy, who got us into this idiotic competition, where we have to hook up with the one person who hates us the most. So Scorp needs to snog Rose Weasley, and I need to go out with either of the Potter brothers. I have to kiss a Potter. Disgusting
1. Competition

_**Heyyy guys ! I've been toying with this idea a while, I mean I just so wanted to write a story with twins! And what better twins to have then next generation Malfoy ones? ;) We'll say this story is for Emma and Theo, these awesome twins I met this summer, even though they're french so can't read my story. x) Don't hate me for publishing this story before the 7th chapter of "The Rose and The Scorpion", but I am suffering this huge writer's block on that one, so I thought i'd write this story to get back on track. ;p**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**DarkChocaholic**_

**Competition**

_It should be a crime to be this beautiful._ I think as I admire myself in the mirror of my powder compact. I really am undeniably hot with my gorgeous blond hair, icy blue eyes, full lips, which I have colored just the right shade of red with my Lancome lipstick, and long dark lashes. Not to mention my huge boobs, which is always an added bonus in scoring guys. An added bonus, who am I kidding? Small boobs = No guys. It's not just because wizards wear pointy hats and dress robes that they're insensible to that sort of stuff.

My deep, psychological thoughts are interrupted by the noisy entrance of my twin brother into the compartment.

I smile at him, "Hey gorgeous, our great looks seem to run in the family, don't they?"

Scorpius Malfoy grins back at me, "Duh hotshot, I think I made about fifty girls swoon on my way across the platform, it might be a new record."

"Hoy ! Have you two finished wowing over yourselves?" Maddie Zabini, my best friend, shouts boisterously, shoving Scorpius out of the doorway so that she, Max, Lola, Abby and Eoin can come in, dragging their heavy cases behind them. Scorp stumbles pathetically when Maddie pushes him, much to my amusement when he collides with the compartment window.

"Real smooth, I don't know if you're worthy enough to be my twin any more." I say, digging through my hand bag for my favorite green nail polish.

"I did that on purpose." He protests as he takes his usual spot opposite me, and snatches my mirror away from me to inspect for damage on his face.

"I swear Maddie, if you've so much as scratched my god-like features, I _will_ Avada you."

"Whatever, Belinda will kill you first when she sees how much of her powder you've spilt."

"Remind me to curse him when I can actually be bothered." I say, carefully brushing the nail varnish onto my perfect nails.

The voyage passes without any problem for the first few hours, until me and my brother get caught up in another conversation about how gorgeous we are.

"Honestly Linda, face it, I am so much more attractive than you, even though, being Malfoys, we're both unfailingly pulchritudinous and dazzling, not to mention inhumanly intelligent."

"You're fighting a losing battle, I could score any guy in the school that you'd care to name."

"Even a Potter?"

"Why would I want to go out with one? Are you crazy or what?!" I exclaim.

"I bet you could go out with one if you put your mind to it though." Lola says, sounding rather thoughtful.

"Duh." I roll my eyes at her.

"I have just had the best idea ever." Max says, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Well spit it out then!" Maddie complains, "I'm tired of these two incessantly arguing."

"It's a competition, and each of you have to go out with the one person who hates you the most for more than a month."

I choke on the chocolate frog I'd been savoring. Chocolate is my one big weakness, even though it's loaded with calories, I just can't get enough of it. Okay, I know, I'm stalling, I should just get on with this conversation which is surely going to ruin the whole school year.

"I think you're onto something Max. Who knew you could actually sprout a good idea out of that big head of yours." Maddie says, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Scorpiuuuuuuus!" Lola shouts hyper actively.

"I'm right here ! What?"

"Who hates you more than anything else in the world?"

"Rose Weasley, obviously." He says, before I can kick him to get him to shut up. I swear, my brother must be the stupidest being on earth, no matter how smart he seems in class.

"You are the stupidest being on earth, you stupid troll." I state, kicking him just to let out some steam.

"Wh... Oooh..." Give the boy a cookie ! He's finally caught on !

"Troll."

"So who hates Belinda the most?"

"James Potter, obviously." Lola says, shrugging.

"I don't know, it's quite a close tie with Albus Potter..." Max muses, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh just make me go out with both ! You're already torturing me enough, might as well do it fully." I say, my voice laden with sarcasm.

Shame my stupid friends can't actually detect sarcasm.

"That's a good idea ! Go for it." Maddie says, sealing the nails to my coffin.

"Yeeees!" Lola exclaims, clapping and bouncing up and down in her seat. I swear, if her voice got any higher she could only communicate with dogs, bats and some other random creatures with supernatural hearing. Not that that would be a bad thing to not be able to hear her.

"Soooooo ! The ultimate competition between twins will be started once I explain the rules." Max says, holding an imaginary microphone up to his mouth.

"Seriously!" I complain.

"Will I have to actually kiss a Weasley!" Scorp asks, grimacing.

"The first of the ultimate Malfoy duo to go out with their designated partners and to stay with them for more than a month will be the official winner ! Going out obviously includes public affection, snogging and all that other stuff that couples do. The competition starts starting... NOW!"

I groan at Max's awful speech, first a repetition of ultimate, then another of start. Could you get any more illiterate?

I stuff another Chocolate frog into my mouth, chocolate is always the best way to forget your troubles, and, if the prospect of kissing a Potter isn't trouble, I don't see what could possibly be worse.

_**I love these twins! xD Please review my story, anything you see wrong with it, tell me plz so that I ca fix it ASAP ! Reviews would really be much appreciated ! ;PAnd if you follow the story, at leas PLZZZ! leave a few words in the review box about what you liked about it and stuff... Reviews make me smile! :D  
**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**DarkChocaholic**_


	2. Flirtatiously

_**Heyy! Thanks for your reviews on my last chapter ! They made me smile. :p And thx to DovePatronus, for always reviewing my stories and for following this one too. :D I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**DarkChocaholic**_

_**Flirtatiously**_

"Merlin, we're finally here !" Maddie exclaims when the train pulls slowly to a stop, "You'd think that the school could make the train go a bit faster, being magic and all."

I finally come out of my 'planning mode' as I call it, which is the state of mind I go into when coming up with a battle plan. It's not actually any different then how I normally am, except that I actually shut up and use the incredible brain which I was graced with at birth.

"Potty and Weasel alert !"Lola shouts, grinning widely.

"You are so on brother." I say, smirking at my twin. He smirks back, after all, it's well known that Malfoys have the best smirk ever and aren't afraid to use it.

I can hear the Potters approaching, and immediately put my, "be-incredibly-sexy-without-even-knowing-it" plan into action.

"Oh no, I'm such a klutz!" I exclaim breathily and with a small giggle, accidentally/on-purpose dropping a pot of Gryffindor red nail varnish on the floor. Obviously the nail varnish is Lola's, I would never wear such a ghastly color.

I lean down to pick it up, with my but to the compartment door, just as the Potters are passing, gracing them with a magnificent view of my underwear underneath my short skirt, and then suddenly straighten up, as if embarrassed.

"Oh no! Did everyone just see my underwear?" I exclaim, covering my face with my hands and turning to face the Potters. As planned, the two guys have stopped dead in their tracks and are staring at me. "That is so embarrassing !" I continue, probably laying it on a bit thick, "Please forget you ever saw that." Or don't.

"Bitch, if you don't want people seeing your underwear, ever thought of wearing a shorter skirt?" Their annoying little sister says, scowling at me. I try not to look too annoyed.

"I might consider that. Thanks Lily!" I exclaim with another giggle, actually smiling and using her first name. Two things I would normally never do to a Potter, but hey, to beat my brother I'd do anything.

"What the heck?" I hear the younger Potter, Albus say, staring at me, but I just smile at him, and wave a tiny bit.

The Potters simply stare at my change of character, and then walk off. I can't believe I actually waved! Of all the cheesy things I have done today, that is definitely the worse.

"Ever heard of those muggle dolls that you dress up, normally in pink?" Lola says, staring at me in amazement, "Barbers or something like that."

"Don't you dare compare me to a five year old's toy."

"You are acting just like a Barbie around the Pottys." she teases, grinning.

"In that case, mission accomplished." I retort with a satisfied smirk, "By the way Scorp, I didn't see you charming the weasel."

"I don't need to stoop as low as you to get what I want, sister. Weasley will come running if I just throw out a hint that I might like her."

"I wouldn't count on it. This is Rose Weasley we're talking about after all, not your usual brainless bimbos." Max says, rolling his eyes, but Scorpius just shrugs and smiles a tiny bit.

We collect our luggage and make our way out of the train, ignoring Max's and Lola's pathetic complaining at how heavy their trunks are.

"I swear, if I had known that my new make-up set would be this heavy, I would have saved myself a good 10 galleons." Lola moans.

Max takes up the relay, "Where are the house elves when you actually need them?" He laments, kicking his luggage rather too hard, causing him to swear loudly and painfully clutch his toe. I giggle at this, but snap my mouth shut the moment I realise what I'm doing. Barbie Mode seems to be rubbing off on me.

Something falls from my brother's pocket, and I'm just about to point it out to him when I see what it is. A black, leather bound book. Three guesses as to what it might be? That's right, a diary. Scorpius Malfoy's diary.

I scoop it up and slip it into the pocket of my robes, I am so reading this as soon a I can.

…...

_September the 1__st__, 2021_

_ In 2 hours we will be leaving Malfoy Manor to head to King's Cross. Father is away, so mother insists that we will use a muggle means of transport for a change, something called the Subway. The only Subway I know is that sandwich shop down the street, which no one in the family except my mother would ever dream of eating at. I guess that's my mother for you, so eager to try new things that she doesn't even care if it's a muggle's creation. I don't know how I live with her. _

_ I'm horrified at having to travel amongst muggles, I swear, the sooner I'm old enough to apparate, the better. _

_ I'm rather looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, despite the classes, and the vermin that infest the halls, namely the Weasels and the Potters. Especially a certain red-headed, ambulating bomb, a.k.a, Rose Weasley, who will surely be as infuriating as always. To think that I actually liked that madwoman in 4__th__ year, luckily I've matured since then._

_ I have to go now, mother is getting stressed out, and slightly tearful at the idea of us going back to Hogwarts, just like she is at the beginning of each year._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Scorpius Malfoy._

I have to hold back a laugh reading through Scorp's diary, which I'm lighting up with my wand in the dark common room, particularly at the part where he mentions Rose Weasley, and his past feelings for her. To think that my own brother fell for a ginger. That is a rather disturbing thought, but it makes me laugh at the same time.

I grab a piece of parchment from one of the many tables that litter the Slytherin common room, and touch my wand to it briefly before repeating the gesture with my brother's diary. I grin to myself as I pocket the parchment, then banish the diary to my brother's cloak pocket. Whatever my darling brother now rights in his diary will appear on my piece of parchment. You gotta love magic.

…...

The next day, as me, Maddie and Lola head towards our table for breakfast, I notice the Potters and Weasleys watching us, so obviously decide to make the best of it. I sway my hips as I walk, and let out a loud, girly laugh. My two friends stare at me as if I were mad, but I ignore them, and smile as beautifully as I can, while pretending to listen attentively to Lola, ven though she's not actually saying anything, she's chewing on some Honeydukes gum, so it looks like she is.

As we walk past their table, I talk loudly about the poor house elves, hoping that it will appeal to their pathetic, pitiful side. Then I trip. No, I don't trip on purpose for the damsel in distress flirting, I actually really trip, on air.

I fall hard on my hands and knees, mortified, and wondering how on earth I fell. I am absolutely not a klutz, I must be the most graceful girl in the school !

There's a loud burst of laughter from behind me, and I turn around to see all of the Pottys and Weasels folded in half with laughter and Albus and James Potter high-fiving each other. Obviously, I get angry at them.

"Urgh! Are you Potters gay or what!" I scream, much to their confusion. I then clamber back onto my feet, and stalk over to the Slytherin table, where my brother is obviously holding back a laugh.

"I heard the Potters and Weasleys talking before..." He hints, eyes twinkling, and I swear I almost hit him.

"Let me guess, they have a bet to ridiculise me this year." I say sarcastically, still sour from my humiliation.

"Actually..."

I stare at him, "You're not serious."

"Oh yes I am. Looks like we chose the wrong year for you to charm them."

I groan loudly, and grab a chocolate muffin from the nearest tray. I need chocolate.

_** There we are! Even more complications for our poor Belinda. ;P I have a question 4 y'all though, Which Potter? Albus or james? Belinda has a choice, so which one should she go for? I have a bit of an idea for a good twist concerning this, but I need u to help me~! x)**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**DarkChocaholic.**_


	3. Potterette

_**Sorry for how long it's taken me to update! I was really getting into my other story, "The Rose and the Scorpion" So I was mainly focusing on that. :) Please forgive me! x)**_

_**Enjoy my 3rd chapter! :)**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

_**Potterette**_

I look at the time-table which Professor Flint, our potions teacher, has just handed me. My dad's always going on at how amazing it is that Marcus Flint has become a teacher, as he hated lessons in school, but me and Scorp have always had a suspicion that he simply enjoys traumatising all the non-Slytherins. Not that this bothers us, it's so funny to watch him shout at everyone except us.

"Potions, herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors." Lola moans, but then perks up almost immediately after, "You can use that time to flirt with the Potters!" She exclaims, grinning at me.

I groan.

"Didn't you hear what Scorp just said?"

"Duh."

"How am I meant to flirt with someone who's trying to prank me, you idiot?"

"Oh stop with the drama, we all know you would do anything to beat your brother." She replies, rolling her eyes.

I have to agree, but I would never admit it, so I just push my bottom lip out into a small pout and resume stuffing myself with the chocolate muffin.

I have a feeling I might get very fat this year.

…...

"_Diffindo_." I whisper under my breath, one week later, pointing my wand at Lily Potter's bag. It immediately splits open, causing her schoolbooks, quills and ink to spill out of it. I grin as she swears loudly, and drops to her knees to pick everything up before class starts. Show-time.

I step out from behind the corner where I was hiding, and approach slowly, as if shy, before kneeling down beside her and stacking her books together.

I know! I'm actually kneeling down for a Potter! On the ground! The same place where people's feet walk all over every single day. I hate to admit it, but this is a sure sign that I'm desperate. It's obvious that it will never work to flirt directly to the Potters, so I need to be _friendly_ to their sister. Friendly. I really hate that word.

"Clear off Malfoy, I don't want your filthy hands all over my stuff." Lily says the moment she sees me, glaring at me. I force back the trademark Malfoy smirk which I can feel forming itself on my face, and try to look taken aback.

"I'm so sorry, I only wanted to help." I simper, slowly getting to my feet, "Are you sure I can't be of assistance?"

She continues to glare at me, "How about you just tell me what the big deal with you acting nice is, and drop your stupid act." She snaps, stuffing her books into her bag and taking out her wand to clear away the ink, before pointing it at me menacingly and getting to her feet.

I consider trying to keep being nice, but one look at Potter's expression, and I know it won't work. I finally let loose the smirk I've been holding in, "Not a chance darling, all of my motives are top secret." I turn to go.

"Wait." She calls out, and I slowly turn around to face her, crossing my arms and fixing a bored expression on my face.

"What, Potter?"

"I need your help."

I can't stop my eyes from widening at her words, the sentence which I would never have even dreamed of hearing from a Potter. I quickly fix my bored expression back on my face, but I can tell that Potter isn't fooled.

"Oh? Why would the almighty Potterette need my help?" I ask, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I can practically hear her grinding her teeth at my words, and swallow back a grin at how fun it is to infuriate her.

"James has been acting really strange lately." She declares. I wait for her to explain, but she stays completely silent, glaring at me.

"And that's my business how?" I finally ask, and am surprised when her shoulder's droop and she sighs.

"I need you to go out with him"

I stare at her, and my mouth drops open most inelegantly. I'm so shocked that I don't even try to close it again.

"Huh?" Merlin, I can't believe I just said that, it's not even a word! You can call us Malfoys whatever you like ; slutty, bitchy, evil.. etc. But we are absolutely _not_ illiterate! And I just sounded like an utter idiot. And am probably looking like one too.

At this thought, I force my mouth shut and put my favorite sneer back in place, I'm about to reply that there is no way on earth that I would want to go out with him, but Potter speaks first.

"My brother is so obviously in love with you, but refuses to admit it, even to himself. He's becoming so miserable that I would even accept him to date _you,_if it stops him from being this moody." Potter continues, talking fast, obviously wanting to get this whole thing over with as fast as possible, then she turns and walks away.

I'm back to looking and sounding like an illiterate fool, "Huh!?"

"At least consider it!" She calls over her shoulder, and then stops and adds, as if in after-thought, "I still think you're a bitch, even if my brother has some strange attraction to you, so don't you dare think we're on talking terms."

I can only stare after her as she walks away, my mouth is still hanging open, and my only thought that makes the slightest bit of sense is : _What . The . F***!?_

…...

"OK. I am willing to sacrifice my precious time for a Potter, but only if I get something really good for my troubles." I announce to Potterette, smirking at her.

"You really need to stop smirking, Malfoy, and I've already planned that out. Spend some time with my brother until he confesses his feelings for you, and you get Albus as your personal slave for 2 weeks."

I grin and laugh my favorite evil laugh, "You should have been put in Slytherin, Potterette, if you're willing to sell your brother like that."

She smirks, "Never underestimate Gryffindors, bitch." To my surprise, I realise that there was hardly any venom behind the insult.

"How are you going to get James to accept to talk to me?" I ask curiously, actually relaxing around the Potter.

"Let's just say that I know a lot of things about my darling brother, one of which is that he is supremely crap at potions." She answers, grinning, "Anyway, I'll be going now, see ya Malfoy." With that, she strides out of the room, leaving me grinning at my good luck. It looks like it will be easier than I had expected to beat my brother.

…...

_September the 9__th__, 2021._

_ At this rate, I am sure to lose to Belinda in this ridiculous competition. It has been a week that I have been attempting to work up the courage to ask Max and Eoin to spread rumors that I like Weasley but... I just can't stand the thought of people thinking I would fall for a red-head! _

_ I know, call me a coward, but honestly, this competition is the dumbest thing ever! I would rather kiss the backside of a Blast-Ended Newt than so much as touch Weaselette! _

_ Then again, I do not want Belinda to beat me, so I might as well just swallow my disgust and get on with this torture. It should be easy once I work up the nerve to __flirt __with Weasley, after all, I have never known a girl to resist my god-like beauty and intelligence, and I don't see how the ambulating bomb could be any different._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Scorpius Malfoy._

_** Sorry for this short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer! ;P Please review! I'll post the next chapter once I've had... 6 more reviews! That sounds reasonable enough right? ;) By the way, it might take a bit longer for me to update, because school is starting again.. x( :)**_

_**xoxoxo :)  
**_

_**DarkChocaholic.**_


	4. Potty, Potter and Weasel

_** Thanks for all your lovely reviews, and thanks to Gcoolio for noticing this awful mistake I made in the last chapter... x) I changed the Potions teacher to Marcus Flint instead, because I love his evilness, ;) Enjoy this chapter plz! ;D**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Potty, Potter and Weasel  
**_

"Ok Malfoy, I've convinced James to get someone to help him with his potions, and that person will obviously be you." Potterette announces, pacing in front of me as she talks, and then she stops and faces me, her hands on her hips, "You will _not _hurt, maul, injure or harm my brother."

"You know those are basically synonyms?" I say, raising my eyebrows at her, but she ignores me.

"_Nor _will you cheat on him, break up with him by owl, letter, a friend telling him, muggle messages, muggle calls, leprechaun, centaur, unicorn or directly, "

I interrupt her, "Wait... if I can't break up with him by owl, letter or whatever, how _do_ I break up with Potter?"

"Either you get very creative, or you're stuck with him." She answers, smiling wickedly. I groan.

"Now, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted, you will not cheat on him, break up with him using any of the aforementioned methods, or take advantage of him."

"What do you mean, take advantage?" I ask through gritted teeth, hoping desperately that she is not insinuating what I think she is.

"Oh you know perfectly well what I mean, bitch." She answers, rolling her eyes.

I grimace, "Rest assured, that is not going to happen. Anyway, when do I get my personal slave? It's the only reason I'm doing this." I ask, purposely lying about my motives so that Potter doesn't suspect anything. The last thing I want when I'm this close to my goal is for her to guess I have a bet to go out with her brothers.

"Al is willing to start work from tomorrow onwards." She answers, smiling.

"Willing being the operative word." I point out, smirking. Potterette had told me how she was getting her brother to be my slave, and her methods where as dark and twisted as any Slytherin's, and involved huge amounts of blackmail and threats. Honestly, the sorting hat must be getting old if it couldn't see how evil that girls is.

…...

"I thought you were going to get me a _good_ tutor, Lily." James Potter says icily, glaring at me. I smile back sweetly.

"She is a good tutor you troll." Poterette replies, rolling her eyes, "How else do you think all the Slytherins are getting such high grades?"

"Because the teacher's a bloody idiot."

"That too, but mostly thanks to their personal genius, Belinda Malfoy." She declares, indicating me dramatically. I widen my eyes when she calls me a genius. Since when does a Potter complement me? "Actually, forget I ever said genius, she's more of a troll that can throw a few ingredients into a cauldron. " She rectifies. Thank Merlin, the world makes sense again.

Well, it would make sense, if James Potter weren't apparently in love with me without knowing it.

"A little appreciation would be good, seeing as I'm sacrificing my Monday _ and _Thursday nights for your pathetic grades." I complain, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at Potter. I know I'm meant to be nice, but I can't help it. He annoys me _so_ bad!

"Oh yeah, we all know you would so much rather be snogging every guy in sight." He snaps back at me. I smirk.

"Jealous, Potter?"

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you darling?" I tease, winking. Potter's ears become bright red, from either embarrassment or anger, and my smile widens.

"Malfoy!" Potterette scolds, shoving me away from her brother, she then hisses at me right into my ear so that Potter won't hear, "How the heck do you want him to go out with him if you treat him like shit?! I thought you were good at getting guys!"

"The best." I reply grinning. She rolls her eyes.

"You wouldn't think so, watching you with James."

Obviously, I'm highly insulted at this, "Oh please Potter!" I scoff, "I know what I'm doing, and I honestly don't need any help from a ginger. How many guys have you gone out with in your innocent life? Five? Or did you outdo yourself and get six?" I smirk at her.

"About twenty actually." She replies, smirking right back.

"You're joking."

"Not at all, boys seem to find my gingerness quite endearing, really." She says, winking. I grin at her.

"Poor you, so delusional, guys adore blonds, way more than any ginger."

"Get with the times darling, these days, blonds are known as airheads and bimbos." She shoots back, but she's grinning as well.

"So? They love us for precisely those qualities."

"Qualities. Of course." She replies, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hoy!" James shouts, and we both turn and blink at him, surprised to find him still there.

"What?" I ask, my voice becoming cold again.

"We haven't figured this out yet." He growls, hands clenched in fists at his side and his ears still a Gryffindor red. Honestly, how much can one person love their house?

"Yes we have Potter." I reply, smirking, "I am the best tutor in this school, so your choice is simple : Either you fail your NEWTS, or you accept my generous tutoring." I turn around and walk towards the door, making sure to sway my hips provocatively, "See you in the dungeons at 8 pm tomorrow, darling."

…...

As I walk down the corridor, feeling immensely pleased with myself after my meeting with the two Potters, I hear raised voices ahead, and instinctively stop, staying completely silent to make out the words.

"What's with this bullshit, Ferret?" Rose Weasley's voice demands, sounding incredibly pissed off.

"Rose..."

"Don't you dare call me by my first name you bastard !" she shrieks, "Because as far as I've heard, you like me, and you have absolutely no right to like me, you pompous ferret hybrid!"

I grin widely, looks like my brother put his plan into action, and it backfired magnificently into his face.

"And why shouldn't I like you Weasel?" Scorpius' voice growls.

"Because you're a bloody Malfoy! And I detest you more than anyone else in the world. You're just so f*cking pompous, and you think you're better than everyone else. Plus, you're..."

"Oh would you bloody shut up?"

"No, I will..." She's cut of by something, and I have an awful suspicion as to what it might be.

I sneak forwards, and peek around the corner to see... The two of them in a passionate embrace.

Her hands are tangled in his hair, and are alternating between pulling his face closer to hers and attempting to tug it away. Scorpius, however, appears to have no such doubts, his arms are encircling her waist and he's practically carrying her as he hugs her to his chest. Obviously, I can't shut up with a surprise like that.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I scream, my hands clapping over my mouth as I resist the urge to gag at their disgusting spectacle.

They immediately break away from each other, gasping wildly, and staring at each other.

Weasley's fist shoots out and hits my brother square in the jaw. He stumbles back, clutching his jaw and looking absolutely shocked.

"WHAT THE F**K MALFOY!?" she screams at my brother, slapping him so hard that his face turns to the side with an unpleasant cracking sound, "DON'T YOU DARE KISS ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" She then glares hatefully at the two of us and stalks away.

We both stare after her, wearing twin expressions of surprise. That's normal, we're twins. What's less normal is that Scorpius just kissed a Weasley, and that said Weasley actually seemed to enjoy it. My brother is still staring after her with wide eyes, one hand covering the red mark of her hand on his cheek

I burst out laughing.

"Merlin! You are just so pathetic!" I exclaim before being folded in half from laughter again.

..…...

"Slave!" I call to Albus the next morning as I sit down to breakfast at the Gryffindor table with Maddie and Lola. He's sitting across the aisle from us, and turns around slowly to glare at me hatefully when he hears this.

Seriously, Potters and Weasleys glare far too much.

I grin at him, "You're not being a very good slave for the moment, darling, come sit here and fulfill your duties."

"You want me to sit at the... Slytherin table?" He asks, seeming utterly revolted by the idea.

I nod, smiling evilly , "But obviously, if you don't want to come, I can always tell your sister..."

"Shut up you bitch, I'm coming." He growls, and he gets up furiously and stalks towards me. He then proceeds to shove Maddie out the way to leave some space for his supposedly large backside, seeing how much place he cleared.

"Perfect! Now poor me some pumpkin juice." I order regally, smirking at him. Potter shoots me a withering look before grabbing the jug and picking it up roughly. He then literally pours juice all over the table, in the process putting a few centiliters of juice in my glass.

I take out my wand and menacingly twirl it around my fingers, glaring at my slave.

"You know what happens to bad slaves? They get very, very hurt. Should I allow your sister to torture your reputation?" I ask, tapping my wand against my chin as if deep in thought.

Potter pours the juice.

"Butter my toast." I say, grinning and sipping my juice as I watch Albus Potter fulfill my every demand. It's almost worth spending time with his brother for this.

…...

Almost.

"Why can't you explain anything properly, you bitch?" Potter groans, mussing up his thick, dark ginger hair as he looks glumly at the cauldron, which is bubbling and frothing angrily, turning a deep magenta as opposed to the light green color it should be.

"I told you not to put too much powdered toad in !" I exclaim, rolling my eyes exasperatedly, "It's not my fault you're such a troll that you can't even understand civilized conversation. Should I talk in grunts instead? Maybe that will make it easier for your inferior mind."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy." He growls, taking out his wand and vanishing all of the liquid in the cauldron. I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from being too rude.

"Whatever, let's just start at the bloody beginning again." I say grumpily, straightening the ingredients on the dark wood table.

"So what do I do?"

"Maybe look at the book." I reply, rolling my eyes at him.

We work in silence for the rest of the night, except for me occasionally shouting at Potter when he's on the point of doing something stupid, and him grumbling back at me.

At last, he finishes the potion reasonably well, and I sigh.

"Finally!"

"It only took me an hour to do it!" He argues, starting to put away the ingredients. He tries to scowl, but I can see that he's fighting back a smile at having managed the potion.

"It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes, darling."

"Whatever, I managed, so don't you ruin my mood, bitch."

I grin, "If anything, I should be improving it." I tease winking. He grimaces.

"You wish, Malfoy."

"No, I know, darling." I say, with another wink, to my surprise, Potter grins.

"We'll see, Belinda."

_What the heck?!_

_**There we are! I promise we'll have more of the personal slave with Al, and the two potters will get a bit less stuck up. Honestly, I really hate their attitude at the moment, even though I'm the one writing the story... x) but it's all part of the master plan my darlings ! ;P**_

_**Please review! I'd like to my reviews to get up to 16 with this chapter, that's six more reviews plz ! ;)**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

_**DarkChocaholic**_


	5. Engagement

_**Heyyy ! Here's my next chapter ! :P sry it's taken me soo long to update... :S Virtual cookie to make you feel better? :3 Chocolate chip cookies, because that's the best kind of cookie ever... x) Does anyone actually care about cookies except me? :/ Ok probably not... ;) **_

_**Enjoy ! :)**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Engagement**_

The screeching and fluttering of many birds announces the arrival of the mail for the morning, but, as usual, I don't look up. It's not as if my parents ever send me a friendly letter or anything. Al, however, glances up from his spot next to me at the mass of owls over our heads, obviously in search of his owl. His parents always send him the next edition of _Quidditch Today_, and one of his uncles, the one with the joke shop, has a tendency to send their newest pranks, if only for him to test them out.

Albus' beautiful white owl lands most inelegantly on the table, knocking orange juice all over my lap. I grit my teeth in annoyance.

"Really Potter, your owl is even more of a troll than yourself, did you coach it ? Now tidy up this mess."

"What's the matter, can't manage the spell by yourself, blondie?"

"I can do it perfectly well, but I'm afraid that I might break a nail if I move in this mess, and a broken nail would be painfully obvious with my gorgeous new varnish."

"Though how anything green can be gorgeous is a mystery." Potter answers, rolling his eyes, but vanishing the juice from my lap all the same.

"Everything green is gorgeous : my nails, the slytherin tie, your eyes..." I say, almost without thinking, then I realise what I just said and blush bright red.

"My eyes ?" Potter cocks an eyebrow at me, a small smirk on his face, "Are you insinuating that you think my eyes are gorgeous ?"

Thankfully, I'm saved the embarrassment of answering by the arrival of another bird, about three times as big as the owl that is still waiting patiently for it's master to acknowledge it. I recognize the family eagle, and my heart thumps in my chest : news from home is rarely good. The eagle lands far more elegantly than Potter's owl, despite it's size, and immediately sticks out it's leg, to which is attached a small white scroll. I cautiously untie the message, and the eagle takes off again, only knocking over one glass with it's large wingspan. Meanwhile, Potter is opening his message while his bird nibbles at my toast. I'm about to bat the rude creature away when my slave suddenly whoops loudly, making me jump.

"What the hell Potter !" I snap, but he's still smiling when he turns to me.

"I get to leave school for a week to see my mum's next match !" he exclaims, but I just roll my eyes.

"I pity you if you get so excited just for that, me and Scorp see nearly every game there is, our dad loves quidditch so much."

"Do I look as if I give a damn ? What's your letter ?"

I glance down briefly at the letter, before carefully slipping it into a pocket of my robes.

"Do I look as if I'd tell you?"

"No ?"

"Spot on darling."

…...

That night, after an exhausting hour of tutoring James Potter, I sit down carefully on the edge of my bed, and gingerly take out the scroll, my heart beating far faster than it should be.

"I can't believe you made me come into your room." Potter mutters as he nervously steps through the doorway, blushing furiously. I grin at him.

"I intend to make the best of you being my slave, so stop complaining and sit on the floor."

"Do I look like a dog to you?"

"No, you look like a house elf, would you rather I destroy your reputation?"

"I would rather you shut up actually, you hag."

"You know you love me." I reply with a teasing wink, the one which would normally have swarms of guys at my feet, "but I've changed my mind ; go get me a cup of tea from the kitchen instead, and some dark chocolate too."

"You sound like an old lady with your tea." Potter says, rolling his eyes, but he walks back out out of the room without contesting. I think he's getting used to his new status.

Once my room is Potter free, I turn to my letter, and taking a deep breath, unroll it.

_Belinda, _

_ Me and your mother have made the decision to engage you to the son of Victor Krum, as this reunion would be most favorable to both of our families : to the Krum family for Victor's comeback, and to our family for the Malfoy image. On the 22__nd__ of September, your presence is required at Malfoy Manor, so that you may meet your new fiance. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Draco Malfoy. _

I had been expecting bad news, but I had never imagined it being this awful. It signifies the end of my freedom, and the start of a loveless marriage, of solitude and boredom. In a few months, I will be married to someone I hardly know, and there's nothing I can do about it.

I crumple up the letter angrily in my hand, and then let out one short, frustrated scream before falling back onto my bed, and crying for the first time in more than five years.

…...

I'm still crying when Albus Potter comes back about five minutes later, his arms full of my tea and sweets for the two of us.

"Ok Malfoy, I got you your dumb... wha...?"

I don't bother to respond, I don't even think I can, I'm crying so hard. Instead, I just sit up slightly, and stretch my arms out towards him, signifying that I need a hug. It doesn't matter at the moment that he's a Potter, or one of my worse enemies. All I need is for someone to comfort me, and I don't really care who at the moment. It didn't even occur to me to use this situation to my advantage for the competition. I just need a hug, simple as that.

Potter dumps all the sweets at the foot of my bed, and places my tea on the bedside table, and then I can feel his strong arms wrapping around me, and one of his hands gently stroking my back. I stiffen at first, despite the fact that I asked for this, but then hug him back as tightly as I can, like I did with my teddy bear as a child. I burry my face into his chest and cry even harder than before, in the arms of Albus Potter.

…...

I wake up when it's still dark out, sprawled on my bed, my eyes still stinging from my relentless crying and my mouth tasting of salt. At first, I wonder why, and then it comes back to me; that innocent looking scroll, the announcement of my engagement, and Albus' comfort.

_Wait... what ?_

I sit up suddenly on my bed, and can feel myself blushing like a twelve year old. _Potter saw me cry?! _Worse, he comforted me while I cried, and it actually helped ! Oh Merlin, I'm so screwed.

A small groan comes from next to me, and something brushes lightly against my leg underneath my silk sheets. I scream and leap out of the bed, my hands batting the air pathetically for absolutely no reason at all.

"Rmph... Jusafewmohminus..." The form groans again, and I realise to my horror that it's Albus Potter. In mybed. Yuck.

"Get out of there you pervert !" I exclaim shrilly, grabbing the first thing I can get my hands on, which happens to be my pillow, luckily for Potter, and hit him with it repeatedly and as hard as I can.

"I'm up ! Merlin Lil... Malfoy?" Potter stares at me from the bed, looking about as disgusted as I feel, "The hell?"

"May I know what you're doing in _my bed _you bigheaded troll ?" I demand, glaring at him.

"If you tell me what the fuck you're doing in _my roo_... your bed ?!"

"Yes, _my_ bed you brainless troll, what are you doing here ?"

"How should I kno... ohh..." Potter becomes gryffindor red as he remembers what happened, "I guess I just fell asleep once you had stopped crying... Why were you crying?"

"None of your business." I snap angrily, feeling my cheeks coloring slightly from embarrassment, "How about you get out of my bed now."

"No, it's saturday, I'm sleeping in." He replies stubbornly, sticking his tongue out and rolling to the side, snuggling into _my_ sheets and rudely presenting his back to me. I groan.

In the silence that follows, I suddenly remember the letter, and all the troubles that came with it, and find myself feeling exhausted, besieged by problems which normally should be adult problems, not a teenager's ones. What kind of 16 year old has to worry about marriage for Merlin's sake ? One with a messed up dad apparently.

"You are so going to die once I wake up." I mutter through a yawn, climbing back into bed and closing my eyes tiredly, determinedly not thinking about the Potter almost right next to me.

"'Night 'Linda."

I stiffen at the sound of his voice, but then relax again, unable to muster up the stubbornness to argue or to shout at this point.

"'Night Albus."

_** There we are ! :) plz review ! Reviews make me sooo happy ! xD You have no idea how happy ! (unless you write on this site too...:P) :3 **_

_** xoxoxo**_

_** DarkChocaholic :)**_


	6. Jealous ?

**Heyy ~! I know it's been a while since I've updated, please forgive me. :( I hope you enjoy this chapter ! :)**

**xoxoxo**

**Jealous ?**

"Beliinda..." Max drawls with a smarmy wink.

"What Max ?" I ask, exasperated.

"Looks like _you_ got some last night." Another smug wink.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about, you pervert ?"

"You came down to breakfast with Potter this morning... Care to explain ?"

"Ewww as if I would do that with a Potter !"

"What did you do with Potter ?!" Lola, who was passing by exclaims, leaping onto Max's back and grinning at me over his shoulder.

"Nothing !"

"Denial's bad for your psycholo...lological...ness."

"Stop trying to sound intelligent Lola." I say, rolling my eyes.

"She didn't deny it." Max whispers loudly to Lola.

I can't leave the news bottled up inside any longer, I have to tell it to someone, or I'll go mad: "I'm engaged." I whisper, fighting the tears which are threatening to fall again.

There's a long silence as my two friends stare at me, there faces completely blank at the news I've just delivered. Then Lola bursts into laughter.

"Yeah right !" She exclaims between giggles, "You really had us going for a while, as if Potter had already proposed !"

"Not Potter, no."

"Oh right, so you have a secret boyfriend, or maybe it's an arranged marriage like in prehistoric times !" Lola falls off of Max's back from laughter, and then stumbles not to fall to the ground, giggling even harder. Behind her, Max grins at me, rolling his eyes.

"I have to marry Victor Krum's son." I announce over Lola's giggling, before storming away, tears stinging my eyes. Why can't any of them take me seriously ? As if I would joke about something like that...

I feel someone grip my arm, and jump from surprise, turning around quickly to see James Potter.

"Can I talk to you a moment.., Belinda?" I frown at his use of my first name, surprised, but eventually nod and let myself be led out of the great hall by Potter.

He steps into the first empty classroom we find, and shuts the door behind us. The sound of it closing echos in the silence of the room. He then turns to me, and his gaze bores into mine, making me feel slightly dizzy at the intensity in his eyes.

"Why did my brother spend the night with you ?"

I stare at his question, I had been expecting something far more important, seeing how serious he looks. I allow a spark of playfulness to come back, just to annoy him, despite my impending marriage.

"Jealous, Potter ?" I manage a teasing wink.

"Yes."

I barely have time to utter a very small squeak of surprise before James' lips come crashing down on mine.

Did I just call him James ?!

Merlin this boy can kiss.

I find myself kissing him back, almost against my will. It's as if I've forgotten that he's the prat I've been arguing with since first year: at the moment, he's just James, a boy that can kiss me like he really wants me. Like he loves me.

James loves me.

F*ck.

I pull away at this realization, gasping for breath as I stare up at James, who holds my gaze with a smoldering one of his own. His arms are wrapped around my waist, and I can't even find the willpower to move away.

Suddenly, the sound of... bells ? Reverbrates throughout the room, closely followed by professor Longbottom's voice: "Belinda Malfoy, please go to the headmistress' office as soon as possible."

I push away from James with one hard shove to his chest, and he releases me, his hands falling loosely to his side. Without another look at the boy that was just kissing me as if he loved me, I throw the classroom door open and hurry to Luna Longbottom's office, my face burning from embarrassment and confusion.

…...

"You're parents asked me to send you back home. Apparently you have a... meeting ?" Longbottom's voice is as dreamy as ever, despite her confusion.

"Yeah, you can say that." I groan. I have absolutely no doubt that I am about to meet my fiance, and it's the last thing I want to do having just made out with Potter.

"Oh, well, on your way, Miss Malfoy."

"Thank you, professor." I mutter, slightly embarrassed at the wide smile Longbottom is giving me, despite the fact that I'm a Malfoy. I grab a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantelpiece, and step into the fireplace. Flames erupt beneath my feet, tickling my ankles just above my white uniform socks. I take a deep breath, and call out: "Malfoy Mannor !"

I'm swept up and spun around in rush of bright green flames, until, after what seems like forever, my feet hit solid ground, and I'm standing in the antique Malfoy fireplace, my head spinning and my vision fuzzy.

"You took your time Belinda." My dad's cold voice breaks the silence in the room, and I blink to see him and my mother, as well as an older man and a boy about my age, who I suppose are Viktor Krum and his son.

I don't answer my father, but instead turn to the boy.

"You're my fiance then ?" The boy's dark eyes, obviously inherited from his father, seem to darken when he frowns.

"Yes." He answers shortly, much to my annoyance.

"Fine, just make this marriage even more annoying by not even talking to me." I spit, probably a bit too venomously. My fiance's eyes widen at my harsh tone, and then, much to my surprise, he smiles.

"You are right. My name is Trevor." He enunciates each word clearly and slowly, as if afraid to mispronounce it. His gaze is steady as he looks at me, taking me in, as if already considering what kind of wife I'll be. It makes me feel slightly uncomfortable, to be observed in such a way, but I'm wondering what kind of husband he'll be too, so I can hardly blame him.

I think I've figured it out though, just from the frankness and honesty in his gaze : He'll be a reliable and trustworthy husband, of the kind which normal girls dream of having.

But I'm not normal. I want to love my husband, and I know for a fact that I will never love Trevor.

** There we are ! I know it's a bit short, sorry.. :S but I'll be going to Portugal Friday and wanted to get another chapter up before I left. :3 After a lot of debating with myself, I decided to make Trevor kind of like his dad, which is why he's taken a liking to Belinda, who's quite stubborn and unusual, kind of like Hermione, who Viktor liked. :) **

** Can you please vote again for who you think Belinda should be with … :P James or Albus ? And who should the one she doesn't choose end up with ? There's Maddie and Lola in Slytherin, but I could always introduce a new character if you don't think he would go with either of them :) Please review ! :D**

**xoxoxoxo**

**DarkChocaholic**


	7. Of Friends and Slaves

_** Heyy again ! :p I want to randomly thank my reviewers, and give a virtual cookie to y'all ;) (I'm obsessed with virtual cookies at the moment) :3 ; so here goes : BIG thankyou to all my reviewers ! Have a virtual cookie, whichever flavour you want ! ;P **_

_**Anyway, enjoy this chapter !**_

_**xoxoxo**_

**Friends and Slaves  
**

There's a sudden rush in the fireplace, and out steps my brother, grinning widely.

"Hey mum ! Hey dad ! Why did you call me over ?" He asks, brushing ash off his robes and running a hand through his messy hair.

"Belinda's getting married." My mother announces coldly. Scorp gasps, and then breaks out coughing as he chokes on air, doubling over from this. I roll my eyes.

Finally, Scorpius just about manages to stop coughing, and chokes out : "What... the... hell ?"

"Meet Trevor Krum, Belinda's fiance." Mother says, motioning towards the two of us. I flinch at the word fiance.

Scorpius just stares.

"Well." Says father, clapping his hands once, shortly, "Now that we're all acquainted, shall we go settle the details, Mr. Krum ?" And with that and a quick nod from Viktor Krum, our parents leave the room, leaving me, my fiance, and my unresponsive brother alone in an uncomfortable silence. After a few seconds, when I can't stand it anymore, I speak up.

"Stop staring Scorp, it's rude." I snap at my brother, "And for Merlin's sake, close your mouth." His jaw immediately snaps shut, and he has the decency to look slightly embarrassed at his behaviour.

"Now clear off, I need some time alone with my... friend." I say, and Scorpius immediately walks up the ornate staircase leading to his bedroom, leaving me and Trevor alone. I turn to him.

"Please... can we just act as friends ?" I ask hesitatingly, "I don't want to think of you as my future husband just yet..." To my embarrassment, I feel tears well up in my eyes, and, unable to hold them back, I turn around, grab a handful of floo powder from beside the fireplace, and return to Hogwarts.

When I step out of the fireplace in the headmaster's office, my tears are flowing freely.

…...

_September the 22__nd_

_ Belinda is getting married ! I can't believe mother and father actually put her into an arranged marriage. And with a Krum too ! I thought father hated Viktor Krum. Belinda is obviously devastated, I haven't seen her since this morning, when she met her fiance. Me, Maddie, Lola and Max tried to get her to come out of her room, but the door was charmed closed, and we couldn't open it no matter how many spells we tried. We even tried to knock down the door with the Goyle sisters, but it wouldn't budge. _

_ Father knows how upset she is, I sent him a letter, about Belinda not responding to us, but he hasn't replied yet, and I doubt he will. _

_ Yours truly,_

_ Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy. _

…_..._

I lie on my bed, staring up at the canopy of my bed without seeing the dark red fabric. For some reason, my mind keeps going back to James Potter, and the kiss. I touch my lips softly, remembering the feel of his on them, and butterflies erupt in my stomach at the mere memory.

Then I remember Trevor Krum, and the butterflies die, to be replaced by emptiness and a heavy feeling of dread. I've cried out all my tears already, so now I just feel empty, as if my life has been drained of all meaning.

My parents payed for me and Scorpius to have our own rooms when we entered Hogwarts, so thankfully I don't have to deal with any dorm mates, and I can lock my door whenever I wish, leaving me completely secluded from the rest of the world, which is exactly what I want now.

Once again, I close my eyes and bathe in the memory of James's kiss. Until I'm interrupted by thoughts of my fiance. I groan and roll onto my stomach, burying my face in my pillow. There's a knock on the door, which I completely ignore, burying my face even farther into the pillow.

The knock comes again, and again and again, becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

"Go away !" I groan after about ten minutes of incessant knocking.

"I'm not your servant for nothing." Albus' voice answers, and I feel my eyes widen in surprise.

"Stop acting as if you care." I answer, rolling over onto my back, "Now go away !"

There's an exasperated huff from the other side of the door.

"I never said I cared, but Lily will kill me if I'm not a good slave."

"Then go die."

"I bought chocolate."he says, and I can just imagine his satisfied smile. I feel my determination at being antisocial waver.

"Dark ?" I ask hesitatingly.

"Of course."

How can I resist the call of dark chocolate, even if it means putting up with Potter ?

"If you're annoying, I'm kicking you right out again." I warn, grabbing my wand from the bedside table to unlock the door.

"And that changes from usual how ?" Albus asks, rolling his eyes as he walks into my room, kicking the door shut behind him. I magically lock it the moment it's shut.

"Keep in mind that you are only here for the chocolate." I tell Albus, grabbing a chocolate frog from the pile of sweets he'd just dumped on the bed.

"How delusional do you think I am ?" Albus asks, winking as he unwraps one for himself.

We eat in silence for a few minutes after that, and, though I had completely lost my appetite at the thought of an arranged marriage, I must eat more than ten chocolate frogs, and feel way better afterwards. You gotta love comfort food.

Albus observes me eating in silence, a bemused smile on his face. Finally, I turn to him.

"What ?" I snap, throwing a balled up wrapper at him. I grin when it rebounds off his forehead. He picks it up and rolls it between his fingers.

"I've never seen a girl eat so much candy." He observes, tossing the wrapper back at me. I dodge it and stick my tongue out at him.

"It's called comfort food, you troll." I say, and to my surprise, I'm smiling. The wonders of chocolate.

At my words, Potter's smile fades, and he looks at me thoughtfully, and maybe a bit nervously.

"Why ?"

"Why what ?" Really, I've understood what he's asking, but want to put off answering as long as possible. Basically, I'm stalling.

"Stop stalling Belinda." Damn, why are all the Potter's so perceptive ?

"I'm not stalling."

"You're stalling again, just spit it out." He answers, rolling his eyes. I huff, exasperated.

"Fine. I'm engaged."

The change that comes over Potter's face would be almost comical, in different circumstances : His mouth drops open, and then shuts, before opening again, his eyes widen, and then blink furiously, and his ears go bright red. His mouth shuts, opens and shuts one last time, before he says, after a great, long pause : "Oh."

I nod, holding back tears once again. There's a long silence, and then Albus speaks again.

"To who ?"

"Trevor Krum."

"Viktor Krum's son ?"

"Yes." I answer shortly, unwilling to develop anymore on the subject.

"Oh."

I flop back down on my bed, and once again, I feel my tears threatening to flow.

"Tell me something to distract me." I order Albus. I feel him shift position slightly on the bed as he answers.

"As you wish, I am your slave after all." he says, and I smile slightly.

"Thanks for being my slave, by the way." I say, and he laughs.

"My pleasure. With who else would I eat so much chocolate ?"

I grin. "Chocolate rocks."

"Wow, you sound like a muggle." Albus remarks.

"I wouldn't want to be a hundred percent pureblood, now would I ?" I answer, and though I smile playfully, I really mean what I'm saying, and Albus picks up on it.

"No." He says shortly, smiling, "Neither would I."

Suddenly, I remember something, and bolt upright on the bed.

"What time is it ?"

"About six thirty, why ?"

I gasp as I leap off the bed, and run over to the mirror. I almost scream when I see the state my hair is in, or the way I have tear smudges all over my face and mascara all around my eyes.

"What's wrong Belinda ?" Albus asks, looking slightly bewildered at my odd behaviour.

I don't answer, but rush into the bathroom and slam the door shut behind me, leaving a very surprised Albus on the other side.

Once in there, I stare at my reflection despairingly a few seconds, before springing to action : I brush my hair frantically, wash my face repeatedly, and conceal the dark rings below my eyes and the redness surrounding them with a few quick charms. I then apply a small amount of make-up, being careful to look as natural as possible. Finally, after less then ten minutes, which is really quite incredible for me, I deem myself presentable and throw on a clean uniform, being careful to use a skirt which is just long enough to not look too bitchy.

Finally, I come out of the bathroom to find Albus sprawled on my bed, observing the chocolate frog cards. He looks up when I come in.

"Hey look : we got both my parents." He says, holding up three cards, two of which have his father on and one which has his mother.

"They're like the easiest cards to get, learn your chocolate." I answer, winking playfully. He rolls his eyes.

"Not everyone is as obsessed with chocolate as you."

"More for me." I answer, laughing, "Anyway, I have to go now, get out of my room, because I am sure as hell not leaving you here alone."

Albus groans as he rolls off my bed.

"Where are you in such a hurry to go anyway ?"

"I have to teach your brother potions." I answer, and can't stop a faint blush from creeping into my cheeks.

Albus's eyes darken slightly, but he doesn't say anything.

He still doesn't speak on the way out of the common room, and still hasn't uttered a word when we arrive at the exit I'll be taking to go to the potions classroom.

"Well, see you." I say, grinning at him as I start to set off towards where I'll be giving James lessons. I don't get very far however, as Albus grabs my wrist before I can leave, and tugs me towards him. I utter a small squeal of surprise as he kisses me softly on the cheek. Still without a word, he releases me and walks away towards the entrance hall, leaving me staring after him, a hand on my cheek and my mouth slightly open from shock.

Finally, I shake my head to clear my confused thoughts, and set off down the other corridor, towards where James will possibly be waiting.

I don't know why I'm going after what happened this morning. I'll probably be submitting myself to two hours of awkwardness and confusion. Or I might be going towards a full blown love confession, to which I would have no idea how to react.

Honestly, I have no idea what to expect, but have no intention of shying away from my problems or avoiding James my whole life.

Merlin I hope he kisses me again, whether I have a fiance or not.

I can't believe I'm hoping a Potter will snog me ; I'm definitely going mad.

_**Duh duh duh duh ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! ;) I have to admit that I wasn't been in the best of moods when I wrote this chapter, so I hope it didn't show :s :) **_

_**PLZZZZ REVIEW !~!~!~!~!~!~!~! In the ch I last posted for another story, which I know ppl like, I got one review for over 100 visitors, on the 15th ch, which was soooo upsetting : Plz don't disappoint me like that again x( ^^ Make up for my last failed publish plz ;) **_

_** I think I've made up my mind for the James or Albus question, so who do you think it will be ? ;) And do you think I should maybe have some rivalry between the brothers ?**_

_** Thx ! **_

_** xoxoxo **_

_** DarkChocoholic**_


	8. Potions

_** Heyyy ! I'm srry I've taken so long to update, I've been very busy lately with school work and everything... :) Happy Christmas late ! And Happy New Year early ! Hope you're all having happy holidays ;) **_

_**Anyway, I present to you... (drum roll) The 8**__**th**__** chapter ! :D**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Potions**_

"Hey Belinda !" A female voice calls when I come into the room, and I groan to see Lily Potter sitting next to her brother. She looks particularly pleased, which is probably not good news for me.

"Why are you looking so happy ?" I ask suspiciously, and she grins deviously in response.

"I have an announcement to make to both of you !" She exclaims, giggling.

James is looking at his sister warily, but other than that appears completely normal. He even glances at me with the same unconcealed annoyance as before, and without blushing in the slightest, though I'm sure I'm bright red. Merlin why is my heart beating so fast ? I never reacted this way to James Potter before.

"Spit it out then Lils, you've been annoying me with this all day." James says, and Lily gladly obliges.

"I am going to tell you both something incredible ! Phenomenal even." She says grandly. With a flourish of her wand, the sound of drum roll reverberates throughout the room, making a few potion vials shake from the noise. Me and James groan in harmony.

"We'll start with my brother, shall we ? James..." She pauses dramatically, and the drums clang one last time with finality, "This morning, you, James Sirius Potter, kissed Belinda Narcissa Malfoy."

"What !?" James exclaims, his ears turning almost as red as his hair.

"He doesn't know ?!" I almost scream, at exactly the same time.

"Oh, you haven't even heard the best yet." Lily says, grinning wickedly.

"I'm really not sure I want to hear about it..." James groans, looking slightly green.

"Too bad for you, Jamie." Lily says, winking, and the sound of drum roll starts up once again with a wave of her wand, finishing only seconds before her announcement, "Belinda... enjoyed it !"

"I did not !" I argue, though I know I'm turning bright red again. James looks slightly disgusted.

"Please tell me this is not true." He pleads, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Oh I'm afraid it is brother, this morning, I slipped a mix of uncle George's _Snog Solution _and _Forgive and Forget_ _Potion _into your pumpkin juice, and I have to say it worked exactly as I had planned." His sister says gleefully.

"What did you put in my drink ?" I ask, dreading the answer. I'm not disappointed.

"Nothing. You snogged James back of your own free will." She answers, obviously holding back a laugh, "Anyways, I'll leave you two lovebirds to sort yourselves out, see you in an hour." She says, winking, before skipping out of the dungeons and shutting the door behind her. The sound of the lock clicking echoes in the small dungeon.

An awkward silence settles over the room. I can barely look at James, but when I dare to glance his way, I see that his arms are crossed tightly, and that there's a stubborn set to his jaw as he looks resolutely away from me. Merlin, I hate this.

Finally, I can't stand it anymore, and break the silence by sprouting out the first thing which comes to mind.

"I'm engaged." I announce, glaring at him. I then realise what I had just said, and mentally kick myself, of all things to say ! I sounded like I was accusing him for kissing me, which he obviously is not going to like.

Why is it I'm always right ?

"So ?" He demands, glaring at me, "Trust me, I would never have kissed you willfully, whether you're engaged or not."

"Why not ?" I demand without thinking. But for some reason I'm _annoyed_ that he doesn't want to kiss me. Merlin, I have been so weird lately.

Potter's ears become bright red, and his mouth opens and closes soundlessly, before he can finally speak, "Well... uh... because you're a Malfoy obviously." He says, but his voice lacks conviction, "Anyway, I just hate you, full stop."

"Why ?" I demand, my fists clenching at my sides.

"What's not to hate ?" he answers venemously, "You're so full of yourself, and of Slytherin, and of your family, as if everything about you were the best thing ever !" He's taken a step forwards in anger, and I do the same, so that our faces are inches apart.

"Who are you to judge me like that ?" I hiss, "Who says I like my family ? They've put me into an arranged marriage for Merlin's sake ! Would you be proud of your parents if they were able to do that to their child ?"

James falters back a tiny bit, "Well... no but..."

"But what ?" I demand, stepping even closer to him, and glaring straight into his light brown eyes. Wow, they have golden flecks, I've never seen that before... I'm close enough to see something flicker suddenly in those eyes, though I can't quite make out what it is... He takes a step back, and his shoulders drop in defeat. My shoulders drop too, as the argument is obviously over. Me and James sigh simultaneously.

"Peace ?" I finally offer, smiling slightly at him. He considers for a few seconds, looking me up and down, and then his lips twitch up in mischievous smile.

"Not peace, but a treaty until we've made Lily suffer." He answers.

I grin widely, and, once I've accepted his offered hand, we shake hands almost ceremoniously. He then smiles slyly at me.

"Ready for revenge ?" He asks, and I grin even more widely.

"Always."

…...

We spend the next hour planning, arguing, preparing, arguing, brewing and arguing, but eventually, a few minutes before Lily comes to let us out of the dungeons, we have everything ready for our revenge. We both stand back and admire our work with satisfaction.

We hear Lily arriving before we see her, mainly from her loud call of : "I'm coming ! And I don't want to see anyone half-naked so get dressed now !"

I hold back any comment, and simply smile in what I hope is a really devious way. Lily comes skipping in, sees my smile, falters, and receives a torrent of bright green liquid on her head, whilst the cauldron which was containing the liquid clatters at her feet.

We'd really used the simplest muggle trick in the book : A container poised on top of a half open door. I hadn't expected it to work so magnificently.

Lily stops, looking absolutely horrified, her mouth open in shock. Some potion drips down to her lips before she can wipe it off, and I grin, satisfied.

"See you darling." I call, sweeping past her while she's still too surprised to react, Potter follows close behind me, and we hurry away from the dungeons as quickly as we can. We just hear her irritated "Argh !" Before running off, laughing madly.

"Have you got it ?" I ask James once we've calmed down a bit, pulling him to a stop at the side of a corridor. He grins at me as he pulls out a tattered piece of parchment and fans himself with it.

"I present to you : The marauder's map." He announces proudly, unfolding the parchment and tapping it with the end of his wand, muttering : "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

I gasp with delight as the map of Hogwarts slowly draws itself onto the parchment, and as tiny footprints appear, walking all around the castle.

"Now, we just have to figure out who Lily likes, it shouldn't be too difficult..." James muses.

"Max." I say, before I've even thought about it. Potter looks at me strangely.

"How do you know that ?"

"I have absolutely no idea..." I answer thoughtfully, "I guess it's just a hunch, but I've always thought that if a Gryffindor and a Slytherin should get together it would be Potterette and Max."

"You know, I think you might be right." James answers, his eyes glinting mischievously, "We need to get them to meet up somewhere..."

"The room of requirement ?" I suggest, but Potter shakes his head.

"We need somewhere with a huge crowd, to embarrass her even more."

"The great hall." I say, grinning widely, "They'll be there tonight to eat anyway."

James is just about to answer when suddenly we hear an angry screech from the direction of the dungeons.

"I like Max !" Lily screams, marching towards us with her wand clutched in her hand. Oh, Lily's left-handed, I'd never noticed before... Suddenly, Lily seems to realise what she just said, and stops in surprise.

"Why did I jus... He's sooo good-looking."

"Sorry Lils, we had to have our revenge." James says from besides me. He seems to be desperately holding back laughter.

"Now you can only talk about your crush, in this case, Max." I say with a wink, and Lily becomes bright red.

"I don't like that tro... gorgeous wizard !" James suddenly bursts out laughing next to me, annoying his sister even more. She points her wand towards us as cooly as she can manage, and shouts out the incredibly effective spell of : "Max !"

I can't hold my laughter back anymore either, and find myself folded over from laughing, clutching my tummy and leaning against James.

Lily groans once, loudly, and storms past us, pushing us both over on her way past. Me and James are laughing too hard to care though, and simply fall against the corridor wall. It's only once we've calmed down a bit that I notice how James arm is around me, and quickly push away from him, trying to do it as naturally as possible so as to not ruin the moment.

Wait... since when do I care about "moments" with James Potter ?

Maybe Lily and Max won't be the only Gryffindor-Slytherin couple... Oh please, I did not just think that.

Merlin this is confusing.

_** There we are ! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) As always, please review, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't favrite or follow without a review, at least so that I know what u think of the cahracters and all that, and what you think for the couples :) **_

_** I'm still hesitating... Should Belinda have a comfortable, eay relationship with Albus, or a more fast-paced, interesting relationship with James, who's a bit more unpredictable than Albus (in m opinion at least ;) ) **_

_**Plz review ! Thx :3 **_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**DarkChocaholic**_


	9. Blushing

_**Hey ! I'm so sorry it has been ages since I've updated, I've been really busy with snowboarding, skiing, new year, christmas and competitions... ^^ I know those are bad excuses but I haven't found time to write in ages ! But I'm back, so plz don't hate me... I'll give you all virtual cookies :3 **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter !**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Blushing**_

"Father." I greet coldly as I step out of the fireplace and into Malfoy Manor. The flames erupt again as Scorpius appears behind me.

"Hey dad !" He calls out cheerily. I can't hold back a small smile when my father's lips tighten considerably. He hates it when Scorpius acts improper, which is precisely why Scorp does it.

"Scorpius, Belinda." He answers, nodding curtly.

"Why did you call us dad ?" Scorp asks, grinning hugely. This time, I don't react to my father's expression, as I have a horrible doubt as to his answer.

"Belinda's getting married next week."

Merlin, how do I always guess these things ?

…...

"I can't believe my little girl's already getting married." Mom says proudly, tears in her eyes. I feel like a might cry any moment too, but not for the same reasons.

"Yeah, to some snotty Bulgarian." I answer, glaring at my reflection in the mirror. I'm wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress, with intricate patterns on the fabric. I look magnificent, but feel awful.

"Oh, hush you hardly know him." Mom replies, waving her wand elegantly. At once, the fabric tightens around my waist, making it almost impossible to draw breath.

"My point exactly." I snap. Or at least I try to, it comes out more as a wheeze.

She doesn't answer, and this, more than anything, annoys me no end. I'm sick of being used by my own parents. Of them attempting to convince me that I'm happy when I'm anything but.

I grab my wand from it's spot on the table next to me, and gasp out the first spell which comes to mind : "_Diffindo!_"

Immediately, there's a loud ripping sound as my dress splits at my waist, the rip opening up until the dress falls to the floor and I can easily step out of it.

"I will never marry Trevor Krum." I snap at my mother, who seems too surprised to react, and, with that, I step out of the room, clothed in nothing but my Slytherin green underwear.

…...

The moment I'm out of the room, I break into a run, and launch myself down the corridor towards my bedroom. I can hear the excited chatter of hundreds of wedding guests downstairs, and suddenly dread one of them seeing me. Imagine my plans of escape being thwarted by someone finding me up here in nothing but my underwear ! I would never live it down.

"Belinda ?" The voice makes me freeze on the spot, and I slowly turn around, mortified, to come face to face with none other than James Potter.

Whose gaze is strangely directed downwards.

"You are not looking at my bra Potter !" I exclaim, my hands shooting up to hide my impressive cleavage.

"Of course not ! He exclaims, his ears coloring bright red and his gaze darting up to my face.

"Ew, whatever." I reply, suddenly remembering the situation I'm in, "We have to hide !"

With that, I grab James' hand and pull him into my room, slamming the door behind us and locking it with a quick wave of my wand. Next, I grab an oversized t-shirt from my wardrobe, and throw it on quickly before turning to James.

"Now. What in Merlin's name are you doing up here !? Guests are supposed to stay downstairs you troll !"

"Isn't it obvious !" He snaps, glaring at me, "I came to see you."

"Well you've seen me now, so you can leave now." I reply, pointing my wand at him menacingly.

"I'm not going anywhere until I tell you what I came to say." He says stubbornly, sitting down on my bed and crossing his arms.

I groan. Every second spent with James was another second for my mother to find me and force me into marrying Krum.

"Fine." I snap, sitting next to him, "What do you need to..."

My voice trails away into nothing when James grabs my hand, and I can only look at him, into those incredible gold-flecked eyes.

"Please don't marry Krum." James mutters, his gaze never faltering, even though his cheeks are tinged red.

I don't know what comes over me then. His eyes have rendered me too breathless to speak, and I can feel my heart thumping wildly in my chest. My eyes flicker down to his lips, to those gorgeously thin lips which I know will help me forget that today's my wedding, that I have to marry someone I hardly know, that my whole life has just become one disaster after another...

My last thought before our lips touch is that I have definitely gone mad, but really, does it matter ?

_**There we are ! I love this chapter, and the next should be even better, I have big plans for Belinda and the Potters... ;3 Plz review and tell me what you think ! :D**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**DarkChocaholic**_


	10. Speak Now

_**Speak Now**_

_** I'm back ! I've been really bad at updating lately, but i'm giving you all virtual cookies to make up for it so there ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter !**_

_**xoxoxo**_

"Belinda ! Are you in there ? Come out right now or I am calling your father !" My mother's panicked voice interrupts my heavenly kiss with James, and I regretfully pull away. He looks at me pleadingly with those incredible eyes.

"Don't go." He whispers, and I suddenly realise that I have to.

"I'm sorry James." I say, getting up and backing away from him, "We would never work anyway... I have to marry Trevor."

"But you don't want to." He states, looking right at me with his gaze that makes butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"I... I do want to." I lie, before turning around and slipping out into the corridor. The last I see of James is him sitting on my bed, staring into thin air, and then I'm enveloped in a hug from my mother, and the door slams behind me.

…...

"Belinda, I was put into an arranged marriage with your father." Mother tells me a few minutes later, almost hesitantly. I'm sitting on our antique couch in the dressing room, sipping a hot cup of tea as my mother casts spell after spell on my wedding dress to repair the tear.

I don't answer her, my mind still remembering the feel of James' lips on mine. It makes me want to cry to think that I will never feel that again, never be able to tangle my fingers in his hair or gaze into his gold-flecked eyes.

"I hated my parents at the time, but, eventually, I realised that everything they had was for my own good. My wedding to Draco is the best thing that has ever happened to me. We soon came to love each other, and I hope that it will be the same for you and Trevor."

I simply nod, though I know the same could never be true for myself. I'm in love with James Potter, and that will never change, not even for my future husband.

"Here, your dress is ready." My mother announces, smiling at me hesitantly, "Ready for your wedding ?"

My stomach churns, but I simply nod and smile, before rising and slipping on my wedding dress.

…...

There's a light knock on the door, and my mom carefully ties up the back of my dress before going to open it. James Potter smiles hesitantly at us, and I notice that his lips are still slightly swollen from our kiss. My breath catches in my throat, and I feel a slight blush creep into my cheeks, but James seems unfazed.

"Could I talk to Belinda for a moment ?" He asks graciously, and my mom nods, smiling back.

"Take all the time you need, I'll just step out for a moment." She says, heading for the door, but James stops her.

"That won't be necessary, I'd actually like to show her something." He answers, glancing at me slyly. My heart hammers in my chest as he grabs my hand and pull me out of the room.

"James..." I say as soon as we've left the room, but he doesn't answer other than to grin at me quickly before tugging me down the corridor.

Since mom redecorated Malfoy manor, it looks more like a muggle princess castle than the ancient base of all the death eater operations. My favorite part of the impressive building is the inner balcony overlooking the main hall, which is where we're heading right now.

"James !" I exclaim, forcing him to face me, "I can't be seen before my wedding !"

His eyes darken momentarily at the mention of my wedding, but then he grins at me carelessly, "Oh don't worry about that, the guests will be way too busy with what I'm setting up to notice us."

"But..."

"Belinda." James cuts me off again, and cups my face gently in his hands, "You're going to be married in less than an hour, just... let me make you smile at least one last time."

He leans in to kiss me again, but I turn my face away, tears stinging my eyes.

"Please... don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

His hands drop slowly from my face, and my eyes close in disappointment. Then I snap them open again and smile at him.

"Thank you, James."

"Now, I didn't prepare your surprise for nothing." He says, walking over to the balcony and pulling out his wand. I follow hesitantly and look out over the mass of wedding guests.

"Oh wow, the whole school's here !" I exclaim, grinning when I spot Maddie flirting with a gorgeous Bulgarian and Lola elegantly sipping champaign in a bright pink gown.

"_Amor Promptus_." James mutters besides me.

Down in the great hall, heads begin to turn, gazes meet and cheeks color. A few people take out a picture or get dreamy eyed, as if thinking of someone absent, while those already dating smile tenderly at their companion and reach for their hands. Maddie suddenly stops talking and simply stares at the Bulgarian, who reaches up to stroke her cheek, whilst Lola and Eoin share a smile. James nudges me and points towards Lily, who is staring at Max as if in a trance. Max's head turns towards her, and his eyes widen, as if suddenly seeing how beautiful she is.

"It occurred to me that we never finished getting our our revenge on Lils." James whispers in my ear, and I feel his breath warming the back of my neck. He raises his wand again and points it towards his little sister, before murmuring with a slight smile on his lips :

"_Oblivius Max_."

"I didn't know you could do that !" I exclaim delightedly, watching Lily's gaze towards Max become slowly less focused, and a frown crease her forehead. She turns towards her friend, a petite girl from Gryffindor, and motions towards Max. The girl frowns and answers something, making Lily's eyes widen comically.

But before the confused witch can do anything, my father's magically amplified voice is heard all over the great hall.

"The wedding will be starting in a few minutes, you may seat yourself in the pavilion, the house elves will indicate the way."

I sigh, and turn towards James, but before I can speak he puts a finger on my lips, stopping me from speaking.

"Belinda... I know what you're going to ask, so... I promise you I won't try anything to ruin your wedding, even if it will kill me to watch you being married to Krum." I smile gratefully as he lowers his fingers, and then, unable to resist, I lean forwards and press my lips gently against his. I feel his arms begin to wrap themselves around my waist, but pull back quickly, breaking away from him.

"That was the last time." I say, unable to meet his gaze, and then turn around and hurry away, resisting the urge to look back. I feel a sharp pain in my chest, and for the first time understand that being heartbroken isn't simply an expression.

…...

I keep my eyes fixed on Trevor, my soon to be husband, all through the minister's speech, gripping his hands as tightly as I can. He seems unfazed by it, and simply gazes back at me with those dark, trusting eyes. I try not to think that i've already kissed another man twice on our wedding day, but still hate myself for it.

The one time that I take my eyes off Krum is when the minister says those dreaded words that appear even in muggle wedding vows.

"If anyone feels this couple should not be united, speak now, or forever hold your peace." I glance over at James, who's gaze bores into mine, but he does not rise from his seat. My chest tightens, but I force a small smile.

"I object !"

_**There we are ! So ? What do you think ? I honestly quite like this chapter, you can really see that Belinda's made her choice in it... Mind I still need to make Albus appear a bit... :p **_

_** Please review ! It would make me just so happy ! :D**_

_** xoxoxo**_

_** DarkChocaholic **_


	11. Fears

_**Heyy ! I'm back ! I don't really have much to say for once, so let's just go with : Enjoy ! :D**_

_** xxxxxx**_

_** Fears**_

"I object !"

The cry seems to echo, despite the wedding being outside, and complete silence falls over the wedding guests. Lily Potter rises from her chair, smiling at me at me, and continues.

"Can anyone really tell me that that girl is getting married for love? She looks as if she's being sentenced to death for Merlin's sake! This is just such a cliché; a Malfoy marrying a Krum, two rich, influential, and pureblood families forcing their children to marry for their own selfish reasons !" Lily winks at me quickly, while I just stare at her, amazed, and then she turns to my parents, sitting in the first row.

"Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, you can't honestly tell me that you think this is what's best for Belinda? Times have changed since the parent's decisions influenced their children's." At this, she looks pointedly at my father, who frowns, then she turns back to me, and grins.

"Belinda, I thought you were smart enough to not be influenced like this." I feel myself blush, and avoid her gaze, but she carries on, addressing herself to James this time, "James, I know what you did back in the great hall, when you made everyone in the room know who they love, and act upon it. You got me and Max together, and made so many new couples besides us." I can't help but smile a bit as Max blushes in a very cute way and James smiles proudly. Then Lily erupts, making the whole assembly start in surprise: "So why the f*** aren't you getting your own happiness ?! We all know you're head over heels for Belinda, so why in Merlin's name are you letting her get married to a brainless quidditch player?!"

"Hey !" Trevor exclaims net to me, but everyone ignores him, staring at either me or James in amazement. I feel myself go bright red, and James' ears do the same.

"Belinda..." My father practically growls, rising from his seat, and I decide to get out of there. Fast.

"I'm sorry Trevor, I can't marry you." I announce quickly, before rushing away as fast as I can while still appearing dignified.

The moment i'm out of sight, I run. Almost tripping over my wedding dressed in my hurry to get away from the parents i've disappointed, from the groom i've abandoned and from the... friend? Lover? From James, whom I desperately want to be with, but know it could never work.

I don't even know where i'm going, I just feel like I have to run. To run away from my disastrous life. But I feel like it's following my through every turn, always close behind as I enter the garden's labyrinth and randomly turn in random directions, hoping to lose it. A part of me knows I'm being ridiculous, but it's squashed by the panic quickly rising in me, making my breath come in short gasps and tears run down my face.

I turn another corner, running as fast as I possibly can now, and almost run into the hedge right in front of me, blocking my way. I push my whole body against it, but only succeed in getting scratched by the branches and leaves, and in ripping my wedding dress. I fall to the ground, where I curl up into a tight ball and sob uncontrollably.

It's a good ten minutes before any coherent thought enters my head. And I suddenly realise how ridiculous i've been, running from invisible monsters and crying like a child who's scared of the dark.

I wipe my eyes quickly, surely destroying my make-up, and uncurl my body slowly, though I keep my arms wrapped around my knees as I lean against the hedge. I suddenly realise that I have gotten my self completely lost in the labyrinth, and curse my ancestors for having such creative gardeners.

I slowly get to my feet, and, with a sigh, make my way forwards. In theory, if I look enough, I'll eventually find my way out. In theory.

After having walked a while, I suddenly see something which makes me stop in my tracks, a scream blocked in my throat.

Scorpius, lying in a pool of his own blood, motionless.

"Sco... Scorp ?" I choke, stumbling forwards. There's no answer, but then again, since when did a corpse speak ? The silence is suffocating, but suddenly a wordless scream rips through the air. It's only when I feel my throat go hoarse that I realise it's my own scream.

Suddenly, the corpse ripples and changes form, turning into James Potter, his throat slit open, blood oozing from the wound.

I stare, uncomprehending, wordless tears running down my cheeks as I collapse to the floor, no longer able to support my own weight.

The corpse changes again, turning into my mother, an arrow through her hear and her face frozen in a wordless scream. Tears are clouding my vision, until all I can see is scarlet blood dripping from my mother's chest. The corpse changes back into a motionless Scorpius, his eyes glassy, and I scream again, curling into a tight ball and burying my face in my knees.

"Belinda ! Where are you ?!"

I'm unable to respond to the voice, which I can barely hear through my own sobs.

"Ridikulus!" the voice shouts, but I still don't look up.

Strong arms pull me into an embrace, which I don't object too, not caring about anything other than my dead brother.

"Shhhh, Belinda, it's fine." My savior says, stroking my hair, and I suddenly recognize the voice.

"Scorpius !?" I choke, looking up at his face. He winks at me.

"That's me ! The one and only."

I breath a sigh of relief, throw my arms around my brother, and hug him tightly. He returns the embrace, and before long I've fallen asleep in his familiar arms.

…...

"Is she all right ?"

"Poor Linda, she's so pale !"

"Be quiet you'll wake her up !"

I can't hold back a groan, and curl up into my blankets.

"See I told you."

"Shut uuuuup." I moan, burying my face into my pillow. Wait... this isn't my pillow, it smells too unfamiliar. I snap my eyes open, and am immediately enveloped in a tight hug.

"Belinda ! Are you all right ? What happened ? We were so worried !"

"Let her breathe Lola." Someone says with a laugh. The crazy girl hugging me, releases me, grinning like mad.

"Hey darling." I say, smiling at her weakly.

"Belinda !" Someone says in a relieved voice, and Lily Potter, of all people, comes into my line of sight, clutching Max's hand.

"Potterette." I say, grinning. She sticks her tongue out at me at my old insult, but then, much to my surprise, envelopes me in a tight hug, which I return without hesitating. Weird how the Potter family grows on you.

When she releases me, I can finally see that I'm in the hospital wing, on one of the many pristine beds. I groan loudly.

"Why the hell am I in the hospital wing ?" I demand, rolling my eyes, "I am not sick."

"Oh no, you're just as pale as the Bloody Baron, spent the last 10 hours unconscious, and look as if you died a month ago." Maddie says sarcastically. I cringe.

"Please don't talk about dying." I say, thinking about my awful experience with the boggart.

"Oh.. yeah, sorry Linda." Maddie says nervously, but I just hold my arms open for her, and she hugs me gratefully.

Suddenly, I hear the door to the hospital creak open, and everyone smiles mischievously a they see the new arrival. I sit up quickly, making my head spin, and set my eyes on James Potter.

"See you Linda ! Scorpius exclaims, pushing everyone to the exit.

I make a mental note to kill him as soon as I can.

My so-called friends hurry out as fast as they can, and the door slams shut behind them ominously.

"Hey." I greet weakly.

_** There we are ! James is back ! Muahahahahaha ! :D **_

_** Pease review ! I would love to know what you thought of this chapter ! :3 Btw do u think my writing is progressing since the beginning of the story, getting worst or just kind of the same ? :p Cause I've noticed how a lot of people's writing progresses the more they write, and was wondering if I was following the norm x) **_

_** Thanks ! **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**DarkChocaholic**_


End file.
